pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharteneer In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style)
The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge's movie-spoof of 1951 Disney movie, "Alice in Wonderland". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Alice - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *Alice's Sister - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *The White Rabbit - Pogoriki (GoGoRiki) *The Doorknob - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *The Walrus - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Carpenter - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill the Lizard - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Rose - Cinderella *The Daisy - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *The Snooty Flower - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The White Rose - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) *The Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Caractacus P. Doom (Avenger Penguins) *The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Bird in the Tree - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *The Cheshire Cat - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *The Mad Hatter - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *The March Hare - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *The Dormouse - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Card Painters - Tryclyde (Super Mario Bros.) *The Card Soldiers - ????? *The Queen of Hearts - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The King of Hearts - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) Chapters #Sharteneer In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits #Sharteneer In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 2 - Sharteneer is Bored/In a World of My Own #Sharteneer In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 3 - The Run of the Pogoriki/I'm Late! #Sharteneer In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 4 - Sharteneer Meets Wile E. Coyote/The Bottle on The Table #Sharteneer In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 5 - The Arrival of Sharteneer/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race #Sharteneer In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 6 - Sharteneer Meets Timon and Pumbaa/How do you and Shake Hands #Sharteneer In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 7 - The Crab and The Octopus #Sharteneer In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 8 - Old Father William #Sharteneer In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 9 - A Worm With a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #Sharteneer In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon #Sharteneer In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 11 - Sharteneer Meets Caractacus P. Doom/How Doth the Little Crocodile #Sharteneer In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Sharteneer #Sharteneer In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 13 - Sharteneer Meets Cheshire Skunk/Twas Brillig #Sharteneer In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) #Sharteneer In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Pogoriki Arrives Again) #Sharteneer In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Sharteneer In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 17 - Sharteneer Gets Lost/Very Good Advice #Sharteneer In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Slappy Squirrel, The Queen of Hearts #Sharteneer In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 19 - The Cheshire Skunk Appears Yet Again #Sharteneer In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 20 - Sharteneer's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) #Sharteneer In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 21 - Sharteneer's Flight/The Finale #Sharteneer In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Sharteneer.png|Sharteneer as Alice 1280x720-JrJ.jpg|Wile E. Coyote as The Doorknob Foghorn-leghorn-histeria-33.8.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as The Dodo Timon.jpg|Timon as Tweedledee Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Tweedledum Mr krabs.png|Eugene H. Krabs as The Walrus Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as The Carpenter Ariel.jpg|Ariel as The Daisy Twilight sparkle vector by ikillyou121-d7rqs4u.png|Twilight Sparkle as The Snooty Flower Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as The Lily Fryguy.jpg|Fryguy as The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) Pepe with a girly gaze.png|Pepe Le Pew as The Cheshire Cat Tigger 2011 bounching.png|Tigger as The Mad Hatter Rabbit WTP.png|Rabbit as The March Hare Dale.jpg|Dale as The Dormouse Category:The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof